


a long day

by gaizotak



Series: catradora smut :) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, adora is a good girl, i just love these wives, soft, yes i wrote another smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaizotak/pseuds/gaizotak
Summary: its been a long tiresome day. the wives decide to get more tired
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora smut :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	a long day

**Author's Note:**

> yes. it is i. your comments are taken to heart and i love each one of you
> 
> no huntara here. or she ra. but those are in the works bc i have no self control :)
> 
> enjoy

The rulers and assistants of Brightmoon are out all day dealing with negotiations for construction of a canal through towns north of Salineas. The Best Friend Squad have been up since dawn, arguing with locals and everyone wants to go home. Finally, they are done. 

Catra and Adora are ready to get off their feet and head back to the kingdom with Glimmer’s teleportation to rest there rather than going to their house for the night. There is another major meeting in the morning and the two wives would like to not make that trek to the kingdom on such sore feet again. 

Both collapse onto the bed and Adora pulls Catra close. She takes in a calming breath as she sniffs Catra’s scent through all the grime from being outisde all day. It grounds her and Catra limply kneads the sheets. 

“Sleepy, so sleepy” the blonde yawns into Catra’s mane.

“Mhm,” Catra agrees and purrs the two into sleep instantly.

Catra isn’t sure how much sleep she gets, but she jolts awake from a dream she can’t remember and reality sets back in and remembers the day they had and where they ended up. She is sweaty, salty from the sea, and sore all over. Her jolt also wakes Adora who then rolls onto her back with a stretch that makes her bones pop.

Adora wakes with a yawn and Catra apologizes, “Sorry, baby, did I wake you?”

The blonde turns to face her and kisses her nose. Then she smells herself and makes a sour face. “Yeah, but it’s fine. Now I have the energy to shower this filth off me.” And gets up on stiff legs as she meanders to the bathroom. Halfway there, Adora stops and slowly turns to face Catra.

Catra eyes her with curiosity and her tail twitches when she sees Adora’s lewd smile. “Care to join me, my love?” Then undoes her blouse. Letting it fall to the floor, revealing her chiseled back. She slowly turns to face Catra as she removes her sports bra, displaying the rest of her stunning figure. 

“Gorgeous,” Catra compliments and loves the flush that reddens Adora’s pale complexion. 

The scars on Adora’s back and arms from their battles don’t faze Catra like they used to and she doesn’t so much as twitch an ear at the sight. Now, all she can think about is how drop dead gorgeous her wife is rather than the trauma between them.

She wants to kiss every inch of skin in her body; show her how wonderful she is. 

Slowly rising from the bed, Catra follows Adora who continues to undress her pants and underwear as she backs up to the bathroom door. Her bare back presses to do the door and Catra takes in the full frontal of her wife and closes the distance between them with a slow kiss.

Catra brings her hands up to feel Adora’s body and leaves red lines in her claws path. The contact makes Adora moan softly and rest her head back on the door in content. With her neck now revealed, Catra kisses her jawline down to her collar bone. 

“Aren’t you going to shower with me?” Adora asks with a head tilt to her still dressed partner.

Catra takes a tiny step back. “Not until you undress me, princess,” she orders and sees Adora’s eyes darken. The two are now fully awake with lust and love at this point.

As slowly, and as sexually as possible, Adora unbuttons Catra’s shirt and it falls to the growing pile of clothes on the tile floor. Adora then runs her hands under her wife’s bra and gives each tit a firm grip before fully removing the bra. Catra moans at the touch and reaches to squeeze Adora’s rear. 

Adora sways her hip as she slowly drops to her knees— a lovely position— as she brings down the rest of the clothes for her to step out of, kissing her way down that furry body. 

Both are fully bare and instantly press their bodies together, desperate for contact and kiss with building heat between their legs. Fluidly, Catra opens the door while still pressed to Adora and guides them inside, refusing to break apart for even a moment. 

Their lips part before sealing back together as Adora picks up Catra by the rear for the feline to straddle her as they step into the tub. Tongues wrestling between gasps of air and moans of pleasure, Catra’s tail holding tight around their waists. 

Adora reaches past Catra to turn the shower on and both girls laugh at the shock of the sudden cold water but it doesn’t deter their hungry mouths. Catra grinds into Adora’s abs as she is pressed against the tile wall. 

Groaning at the contact, Adora squeezes that furry ass and grips the base of her wife’s tail, making the feline whimper and shake in her arms. 

“How do you want it? How can I make love to you?” Adora asks desperately against Catra’s neck. The shower water is beginning to warm up now. 

Catra runs her claws through Adora’s scalp, causing the girl to quiver. “Such a good girl to ask, princess. My good girl.” Adora humps into Catra involuntarily at the praise. 

“For you, only for you.”

Biting, Catra digs her fangs into Adora’s bottom lip and tugs a bit to bring out more moans. “Hard and fast with your fingers while you hold my tail.”

Adora covers Catra’s face in kisses as she repositions her hands and begins gently prepping Catra’s entrance and stimulates her clit with her strong fingers. Catra is already fucking soaked but seeing Adora effortlessly hold her up, watching her muscles flex as she works her pussy. The sight makes the magicat whine, high and long. 

When she’s worked up enough, Adora slides one finger into Catra’s heat with ease and tightens her grip on her tail to add to the pleasure. After a few pumps she slips in another finger and groans at Catra’s increasing breaths. 

“Do you feel good, is this good for you?” Adora asks as she grunts with each thrust into her partner. She makes sure to curl her fingers in that sweet, sensitive spot that springs euphoric tears to Catra’s eyes. 

Catra leans forward and brings her mouth to Adora’s ear where she licks and then whispers, “So fucking good, baby. Three. I need more of you, I need to feel you.”

Adora gasps at her lover’s tongue and obediently slips a third finger in, feeling Catra begin to shake against her body as her walls stretch. Catra is a mewling mess and can hardly hang on to Adora’s shoulders and uses her claws for a better grip. The pain brings a loud, heated groan from the blonde and her feels herself drip from those claws she loves so much. 

Feeling her paramore lose strength, Adora holds fast and fucks her harder, holding Catra close by the base of her tail. “I got you, I got you,” she repeats and is drunk off of noises bouncing off the walls. 

She quickens her pace and Catra is so close. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she sinks her teeth in Adora’s neck and the blonde releases a loud moan that sends Catra even closer to the edge. 

“F-fuck-fuck,” Adora gasps at the wonderful pain of the claiming bite. “Yours, always yours,” she says and it’s all Catra needs to cum with a muffled scream into her lover’s neck and clench around her strong fingers. 

Adora gently strokes her tail as Catra comes down and her purr fills the room. When she feels able, Catra unclings from Adora and gets back on her feet. Slowly, Adora pulls her fingers out and licks them up, making sure Catra watches every movement of her tongue. 

“Mmmm,” she moans and continues to suck up Catra’s taste. “My favorite flavor,” Adora tells her with a silly smirk making Catra laugh with a deep chuckle. 

“So good and sexy for me, Adora.”

The blonde melts at the words and rests her head on Catra’s shoulder then wraps her arms around her wet fur with a happy hum. 

“I love you. I love you, so much.”

Catra sighs happily into her and scratches Adora’s back softly. “I love you, too. Now… it’s your turn, princess.”

“Yeah?” Adora asks eagerly. Fucking Catra always gets her so worked up and she feels so safe in this moment. The burn in her arms makes her feel accomplished and is a confirmation of their love just now. She wants to feel Catra into her bones. 

Catra can’t help but smile fondly at her love. “Yeah. You did so well for me, now you deserve to feel good.” Adora whimpers at the words. Then Catra shifts into her commanding tone that Adora loves so much. “Face the wall.” Adors obeys willingly. “How do you feel about the dildo?”

If Adora had catlike ears, they would be perked straight up. “Please, oh yes, please,” she begs with a sultry tone. 

“That’s what i like to hear. So eager and ready for me,” she compliments with kisses up her pale, dripping wet spine. “ I can smell how turned on you are.” Catra steps out of the shower and quickly grabs and cleans off the dildo they keep beneath the sink specifically for moments like these.

Catra doesn’t bother with the strap. She wants to fuck Adora by hand like she did earlier for her. Plus, the water on top of wearing the damn thing really rustles her fur.

She steps back into the shower where Adora hasn’t moved an inch. Catra rubs her lover’s butt gently before pulling her hand back to spank her but stops for Adora’s signal.

Adora peeks over her shoulder and smiles widely. “Green.”

Catra smiles back and spanks her, hard enough to leave a handprint that makes Adora scream and shake. She spanks her again, then once more and Catra can smell the increase in her wife’s arousal. 

“Someone looks ready,” Catra prompts and Adora nods eagerly before giving out a breathless ‘yes’. With the confirmation, Catra leans forward to press her breasts against Adora’s back and wraps an arm around to tweak Adora’s nipples.

“Ah, gods yes. Harder.”

“What was that?” Catra asks expectantly.

“ _ Please,  _ harder, please, Catra.”

“So sexy for me, so needy for me,” Catra coos and twists harder, cutting off whatever Adora was going to say again and rendering her to whimpering groans as her hips grind into the air, seeking contact.

“Do you want me, Adora?”

“Mhm, yes, yes I want you.” Catra gives her a rewarding spank.

“Do you need me?”

Adora lets out a soft sob as Catra twists her other tit. “I need you so fucking bad. I need you,  _ please.” _

“Good girl.”

Without warning, Catra presses a finger into Adora’s warmth to prep her entrance, then adds another for good measure. Adora squirms in desperation as Catra avoids her clit and G spot as she pulls her fingers back out to grab the dildo resting on the edge of the tub.

Slowly, Catra lines up the dildo with both hands and when the tip slips in, Adora moans and groans as the toy slides inside of her, filling her up. Before the toy hits her back wall, Catra brings her free hand back to her tits and lightly digs her claws into her soft flesh. Adora grinds the rest of the dildo inside her and when it hits the end, she begin to shake and rattle with whimpers.

The burning stretch of the cock is incredible and begins to move as Catra slowly pulls back, and then thrust back inside her.

Catra leans into her ear. “Don’t hold back, because I’m not.”

“Fuck yes, please. I’ll take everything.”

Catra pulls the toy back and plunges it back inside her pussy with a wet slap when the toy hits the hilt against her soaking lips and Adora wails. “That’s my good girl.”

It a relentless, merciless fuck and it’s eveyrthing Adora needed after their stressful day. Catra expertly hits every needy spot inside her with stern, quickening pumps. Adora’s walls burn wonderfully as does Catra’s forearm but she doesn’t let up. Her wife deserves this ecstasy.

Adora’s pale tits sway and shake against her chest with each powerful thrust. Her legs are quivering and her throat feels raw from moaning so loudly.

Catra kicks it up a notch and pounding into Adora with bruising strength. 

“Ah! Ah! C-Catra! Ohhh,  _ oh my gods _ , yes.” Adora is damn near incoherent and Catra releases her tits to slap her ass.

“You love how I fuck you.” Adora can only cry out and Catra needs more. She needs to feel her mouth. “Back to the wall, I need to see your face when you come.”

The thrusts slow down but the toy stays inside her as she slowly, tirelessly turns to press her back into the cold, wet tile. The feeling sends a pleasurable shock to her skin and Catra resumes pumping into her again after several open mouth kisses to her lips and tongue. 

Catra grabs Adora’s wrist with her free hand and the blonde gets the message and holds her hands up above her head. “Good girl,” she tells her between breaths. Then pulls Adora’s head back by her hair and locks her mouth on her breast as she continues to pound into her.

Adora keens at the multiple sensation and happy tears roll past her eyelashes. She already knows she won’t be able to stand after this. 

Catra quickens her rough pace and Adora can feel herself peaking. “I-I’m close. Fuck, I’m so close, Catra.”

“I got you, I got you,” Catra reminds her and Adora relaxes even further at the words, knowing Catra will take care of her. 

Adora moans get higher and more rapid with each gasping breath. Catra’s pumping into her at a rapid pace and pulls harder on Adora’s hair to reveal her neck again so she can bite the same mark into the tiger side of her neck. 

That’s all Adora needs to start screaming as euphoria snaps through her body like a storm and rob her breath, sending her into a gasping mess as Catra continues her restless, pounding speed. Adora peaks and comes again, silently quaking against the wall and Catra’s body. That’s when Catra gives one final plunge of the toy, deep within Adora that makes her walls clench and grip the toy in place as she rides out of her orgasm. 

Catra could watch Adora come all day. 

Breathing finally returns and Adora sucks the warm air. Her arms fall limp to her sides and slumps into Catra’s body to be held.

Slowly, the cock is pulled out and set back on the edge of the tub so Catra can properly hold her girl. “So, so good for me. So beautiful,” she tells her with kisses to her head, cheeks, and lips. “My good girl.”

“Mmmm,” Adora hums dreamily.. “Guess it’s time we stop running up the water bill?”

Catra snorts a laugh and cups Adora’s cheeks in her hands. “Probably. Let me wash your hair?”

“Please? I love when you do it.” Catra kisses her on the nose and reaches for the shampoo. 

Adora holds onto her wife as she lathers soap into her hair with her claws. 

“Feels so good,” Adora murmurs with kisses to Catra’s neck, causing the magicat to giggle. 

When finished, Adora leans back and rinses the soap out and begins to return the favor and wash Catra’s mane. Catra is purring and melting into her soft touch. 

It took Catra a while to get used to showers and baths again thanks to Prime. But with therapy and Adora’s help, it became easier and less frightening. Now, she can enjoy herself and, ya know, have sex with the love her life in the tub. 

Once both of their heads have been rinsed clean, they wash each other’s bodies, gently and scratch in all the right places with little kisses in between scrubbing. Catra takes longer to wash than Adora, but neither mind and it’s become almost a ritual for them over the years. It’s a whole new way for them to bonds connect, to grow closer to one another in such an intimate space just for them. 

A space where Glimmer wouldn’t dare barge in, unlike their bedroom. 

Catra and Adora scrub the lingering bubbles form her fur and they shut the water off and grab towels. It typically takes two towels to fully dry Catra but soon they are ready for pajamas and heading back to bed. 

The couple curl up; Catra with her head to Adora’s chest, purring softly as she nuzzles herself scent back onto her wife. Adora accepts it and does the same marking gesture, even though she isn’t a hybrid, although it’s endearing nonetheless. 

Adora then asks, “how long until we need to be up?”

Catra had a pretty great circadian rhythm and didn’t even crack an eye open to check the clock. “About six hours. We napped for about one. We were in the shower for about two,” she explains with a lick to Adora’s loves bites on her neck. “Tired?”

“Mmm. Yeah, you wore me out, babe,” Adora giggled and then yawned. “Are you?”

Nuzzling in closer and pulling the sheets further over them, Catra replied, “Very. Warm baths and sex tends to have that effect on me.”

“Must’ve been some good sex.” Catra could feel Adora’s smirk. 

“Yeah, this girl has really, really muscular arms. She’s blonde as the sun and is a  _ slut  _ for her wife.”

Initially, Adora was blushing but towards the end she was just giggling up a storm as she coiled more around Catra. “Sounds like a  _ fine  _ woman indeed.”

“Mhm, very fine. Very sexy.” The girls snicker at their sleepy humor. 

They lapse into silence when Adora breaks it one last time. “I love you,” she says with soft kisses to the top of Catra’s head. 

Catra kisses her on the lips, deeply, in response. “I love you, too. Sweet dreams, gorgeous.”

  
  
  


After the meeting and another long day, they did it all again. 

**Author's Note:**

> mental health is p bad rn so i did this quick one shot. also having creative blocks
> 
> i have multiple fics in the works but my life is busy AF lately so they will be posted eventually but it will take time.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i had writing it


End file.
